


Him.

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Galactic Empire, Gen, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: He cannot forgive himself for he questioned Him, even if it was for a brief moment...
Relationships: Mas Amedda/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Him.

After the new Emperor's iconic speech, the Jedi Order and democracy were gone. He had dealt with both of them smoothly. For the good of the Galaxy.

Or at least he said so...

Now, months after the declaration of the Galactic Empire, Mas Amedda lives permanently on Coruscant in Palpatine's huge and spacious house. He has all the luxuries he could ever have.

Protocol droids as servants, a lot of subordinates to command, a variety of expensive clothes and accessories in his wardrobe, fine food and drinks, comfortable beds and chairs, a pool since he is an amphibian and most importantly his Lord's love and respect.

He has everything he could dream of.

But all of these have costed many people's freedom. Palpatine says that everyone will live a better life under his concentrated rule and that he puts his people first. But is he saying the truth?...

Mas wants to believe him. He has to. His hearts says so. Because he is intoxicated with love for him. Ever since he started working with him, he was enchanted with his confidence and sharp mind. He is a strong character and Mas is hooked to him like a magnet, because he needs someone stronger than him to rely on. He is dependent...

But he also knows that palpatine wears a lot of masks throughout a day. The 'good guy' mask, the angry mask, the serious mask, the disappointed mask and many others.

Among them, there is the mask that Amedda calls 'the hopegiver'. This is Palpatine's best weapon. He uses it and it automatically transforms him in a political Messiah, encouraging and giving hope to the people with his sweet, ambitious words.

It is this mask that has made Amedda fall on his knees for him. Such political talent. He never imagined anyone being such a good actor...

It is that actor that he has fallen for. It is him, but a thousand times more capable. No a million times. He will never reach him. Fifty of his steps in the world of politics are half a Palpatine's step.

But he doesn't care... All that he has are enough and he is grateful for them. He would never ask for more. He wouldn't even allow it to himself. Because he's a submissive secondary character in Palpatine's theatrical play.

A play that everything is designed as it should be, and must not change. There are 4 classes in this caste: the poor, simple planet residents, the Imperial troopers, the Imperial officers and then, we go to a higher level. The second class in order is him as the Grand Vizier and Palpatine's right hand man, administrator and, oh Force he dares to say it, lover. And then, there is the final, most powerful and higher class, the Emperor himself. The Ultimate Lord of the Universe. No one shall question him.

To this thought, Mas Amedda shivers. A wave of arousal hits his whole body and mind. He bit his lower lip, as he looked ouside the window of his shuttle. The shiny stars into the black void. Everything screams 'My Lord' in his brain.

Everything belongs to him. The Galaxy is just the shiny fabric that his garments are made of, the people are all made to serve his cause, the pilots, the troopers and the officers are meant to assist him and keep the order in his world, and he... All of him belongs to him.

Everything is built harmonically like a well-composed classical symphony. Everything is as it should be. Nothing has to be changed.

And now he feels guilty that he questioned him, even for seconds.

So, after considering it well, everything leads to Him.

And he only can bow his head to His Majesty.

And he's satisfied with it. That's all he'd ask for anyway.


End file.
